


all my little plans and schemes

by englandziam



Series: christmas drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Christmas AU, Fluff, M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandziam/pseuds/englandziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn make gingerbread men</p>
            </blockquote>





	all my little plans and schemes

**Author's Note:**

> it's december so that means lots of christmassy ziam fics :D
> 
> title from real love, tom odell

zayn wakes to an empty bed, a moan leaving his lips as he stretches out against the cold mattress. his eyes trail to the window, another sigh falling as he notices the flakes of snow falling effortlessly and the frost creeping up the inside of the window pane.

he shrugs the duvet around his shoulders before sitting up in a daze, running a hand messily through his hair before padding through the bedroom.

he finds liam in the kitchen, already dressed in a low hung pair of joggers and zayn’s grey beanie hanging off his hair. his back is turned as he stirs the milk into his coffee and zayn takes his time to marvel over the muscles climbing liam’s back before clearing his throat as he leans against the door frame.

liam swiftly turns, a soft smile shaping his lips as he sees the boy standing in the doorway.

“morning babe,” he says quietly, eyes blinking tiredly as he leans back against the counter. “cuppa?”

zayn nods easily, shivering into the cold air as he passes the room and gratefully takes the warm mug from liam’s hands. he leans back, hugging his shoulder into liam’s and surveying the work tops that are covered in shopping bags.

“have you been out?” zayn asks as he sips at the steaming liquid.

liam hums softly. “was gonna take you out and look around the christmas markets today, but it’s snowing,” he murmurs and nudges zayn’s shoulder. “—know you don’t really like the cold so i went to the shop and bought ingredients for baking.”

liam’s excitement is contagious and zayn finds himself smiling fondly into his mug as liam’s eyes wrinkle and a grin lightens his expression.

“what are we making?”

liam’s cheeks blush a warm red, teeth chewing at his lip as he mumbles a quiet “gingerbread men.”

zayn takes another sip of his tea to hide the giggle threatening to spill.

“i know we’re kind of shit cooks, yeah? thought it might be nice for when our mum’s come down next week, though.”

zayn places his mug down on the side, fingers hooking around liam’s elbow as he pulls himself up. “sounds perfect, babe.” liam looks ecstatic as zayn reassures him with a quick kiss to the cheek. “mornin’, by the way.”

liam smiles and pokes zayn’s bare stomach. “go get dressed while i find a recipe.”

zayn sips on his tea as he walks through the apartment, placing the mug on the chest of drawers as he digs out a jumper and a pair of jeans. as he brushes his teeth he checks his phone, smiling at the text from his mum with a picture of his sister’s standing next to the christmas tree, and the words _can’t wait to see you soon sunshine!_

there’s another one from louis _—get ready 2 get fucking smashed at my birthday next week_ and zayn’s grinning as he finds liam waiting patiently in the kitchen for him.

“what’s gotten into you?” liam asks, eyes brushing over zayn’s face as he tugs at his collar to reach his fingers around his neck.

“just love you, s’all,” he murmurs, huffing a quiet laugh as liam wrinkles his nose and says “don’t go all soppy on me, malik.”

zayn shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “what do we start with?”

“urm, we mix the sugar and butter together,” liam reads from his phone, holding it up for zayn to see.

“two hundred and fifty grams,” zayn reads, chewing his lip as he reaches for the ingredients and liam brings him the scales and the bowl.

“i’m head chef for this bit,” liam announces as he runs a wary hand through his hair. “’cause you’ll be in charge of the arty bit at the end.”

“sounds good, love. you know i love it when you boss me around,” zayn grins as a shy blush creeps along liam’s cheeks, much different to the times where liam is dominative in bed and zayn is begging; a writhing mess beneath him.

“shut up,” liam snaps softly, though adds a muttered, “or i’ll have to punish you tonight,” which has zayn’s cock stirring in interest at the very thought.

“hard to when you’re standing there half naked.”

“would you like me to put a shirt on?” liam arches an eyebrow, a smirk playing at his lips as zayn shakes his head. “thought so, sweetheart.”

zayn scrunches up his nose at the name but watches fondly as liam pulls the top of the flour bag up and gets sprinkled in white dust, a pout shaping his lips when zayn lets out a throaty laugh.

“you’re an idiot, d’you know that?” he asks, reaching across the counter to brush the flour from liam’s chest. “completely stupid.”

“hey,” liam whines, lower lip jutting out beneath his top one like he does when he wants to get his way. “stop insulting me and help me make these damn biscuits.”

//

by the time the dough is in the oven, the kitchen is a complete mess, as well as the two boys. liam’s got mixture smeared across his stomach, with the keen promise from zayn to lick it off later, and there are bags of ingredients spilled over the floor (and somehow the cupboards lined across the wall).

zayn is washing his hands as he watches liam tidy, an unwilling smile sat at his lips as he listens to liam hum softly under his breath.  “leeyum,” he says softly from across the kitchen, fingers beckoning liam to him when he looks up in a daze.

“yeah?”

“c’mere.”

liam frowns, brow wrinkled as he puts down the bag of sugar in his hands. “why?”

zayn rolls his eyes and sighs gently. “just c’mere, babe.”

liam walks over, hands clapping off the flour, and zayn’s arm curves around his back, bringing the two together.

“hey,” zayn grins as he presses his forehead to liam’s.

liam smiles, eyes crinkled the way zayn loves them, and mutters a small “hi.”

“’realised i haven’t kissed you today,” zayn says in a whisper, fingers brushing over liam’s jaw as he laughs against zayn’s lips. liam digs his fingers into zayn’s hip as their lips meet, a slow kiss shaping their uneven breath.

zayn smiles as he feels liam’s tongue against his, working its way into his mouth carefully as if the need to be cautious with zayn is necessary. liam’s fingers climb zayn’s neck and into his hair, a soft tug as zayn’s slip beneath liam’s joggers and brush over liam’s cock.

“fuck you,” liam huffs into zayn’s mouth, a giggle curving his lips as he pulls away and withdraws his hands from zayn’s hair. “you’ve got flour in your hair, babe.”

zayn raises his eyebrows and mumbles a fond “you’re such a twat,” as he slaps liam’s hands away from his hair.

“how long until they have to come out of the oven?” zayn asks liam, who responds with a soft “twenty minutes.”

zayn smiles and tucks his fingers into liam’s collar, fingertips brushing over warm skin. “brilliant, i’d say that gives you enough time to blow me, yeah?”

liam rolls his eyes and nudges his foot against zayn’s ankle. “you use me for sex.”

“or maybe i should suck _you_ off,” zayn continues, brushing aside liam’s statement, “i’ve still got to get this off.” he gestures to the mess upon liam’s stomach, a shiver running down the younger boys’ spine as cold fingertips tickle his muscles.

“i don’t mind,” he whispers, “but if we burn the biscuits because of this i’m going to kill you.”

“deal,” zayn smiles lazily.

“okay, babe,” liam kneads his fingers gently into the back of zayn’s hair. “on your knees, then.”

zayn holds back the throaty moan he almost makes, the control in liam’s voice making him weak in the knees as he slips down onto the floor, fingers toying with the strings of liam’s joggers until he unties the knot and slips the material down.

liam hums appreciatively as zayn’s hand wraps around his cock and a gentle couple of kisses are pressed to his thighs. zayn’s tongue is teasing as he takes liam’s throbbing dick in his mouth, cheeks already hollowing into prominent cheekbones that has liam moaning at the very sight. zayn’s hand strokes delicately at the base as he licks at the pale, soft skin, breathlessly moaning as liam gives a hard tug on the back of his hair.

“so good, babe,” liam grins, a little breathless, as he looks down at zayn, smirk threatening to escape as he sees wet tears brimming at zayn’s eyes as he takes liam further into his mouth. “’can’t wait to fuck you later.”

zayn makes an incoherent sound around liam’s cock that causes liam to moan his name softly, a sharp breath drawing the air as zayn presses his nails into liam’s thighs.

it doesn’t take long – liam is shortly moaning zayn’s name several times as zayn sucks harder, takes liam further into his mouth until his cock is brushing against the back of his throat and he has to fight for breath and the urge to gag – until liam spills onto zayn’s tongue, no warning needed as he gently strokes the back of zayn’s neck and whispers how much he loves him; so quietly and softly and tenderly.

“love you,” liam reminds zayn with a soft smile as he crawls up from his knees and tugs up the material of liam’s joggers with him. zayn rolls his eyes but presses a quick peck to liam’s lips and mumbles a whispered “love you, too, jaan.”

liam’s grinning when he pulls away, fingers still pressing lightly to zayn’s neck. “you’re the best – i’ll make it up to you later,” he says with a wink and leans across the counter to grab his phone.

“we have thirty seconds left before they need to come out.”

“told you we wouldn’t burn them,” zayn smirks, as he bumps his hip against liam’s. “not with my mouth, babe.”

“cocky shit,” liam bites, smile curving his lips. he pulls open the bottom drawer and pulls out the oven gloves, tossing them to zayn who sighs exasperatedly and takes out the trays from the oven.

“they’re a great colour on you,” liam teases while zayn flips him off.

“look,” zayn reaches to wrap his arm around liam’s waist. “they turned out pretty good.”

“they did!” liam exclaims and zayn presses a kiss to liam’s head at the excitement in his voice. “we have to wait for them to cool before we decorate them.”

“enough time for you to fuck me?” zayn wonders aloud, lips quirked into a suggested grin as liam ponders on the thought for several moments.

he leans in and presses a kiss to zayn’s temple, lips brushing feverishly to zayn’s ear. “i’m going to put these on cooling racks… i want you naked on the bed when i get in there.”

//

“sickest gingerbread men ever,” zayn grins as he watches liam add the last decoration to the biscuit. “they’re fucking great, man.”

“and i said we couldn’t cook,” liam says, pulling away from the plates piled with biscuits, a smile set to his lips as he admires their work. “we’re brilliant.”

“we should open up our own bakery next week.”

“or a shop dedicated to just gingerbread men.”

“we’re such dorks.”

liam smiles, eyes crinkling as zayn kisses his mouth softly. “the best kind of dorks, though. yeah?”

“yeah,” zayn nods and takes his phone from the counter, snapping a couple of pictures of the biscuits before insisting on taking several with liam in. “going to send them to me mum,” he tells liam, fingers already tapping away. “and yours – even though she might cry, yeah?”

liam smacks zayn in the arm with a tea towel before shrugging. “probably, though.”

zayn’s mum replies several seconds later, a bright _they look fabulous, save us some!!_ warming his lips as he sends back the pictures of liam and pushes his phone into his pocket.

“shall we have one?” liam asks, fingers sliding the plate across to zayn. “i know they’re for next week but it wouldn’t be fair if we didn’t try them first, right?”

“right,” zayn agrees, taking one of the biscuits from the plate and snapping it in half. he offers the bigger half to liam who smilingly takes a bite from the cookie. zayn does, too, grinning fondly as a couple of crumbs fall from liam’s mouth.

“they don’t just look good,” he mumbles, mouth full as he brushes his lips with the back of his hand. “they taste bloody good as well.”

liam nods, finishing up his biscuit before wriggling his way under zayn’s arm, up against his shoulder. “i feel proper christmassy, babe,” he says quietly, lips pressed gently to zayn’s neck as his nose rubs over the skin there.

“me too, love,” zayn hums.

zayn feels the grin against his neck as liam adds, “i think this is going to be the best christmas i’ve ever had.”

zayn kisses liam’s hairline, brushes his fingers against liam’s jaw and nods –

because if liam’s there then yeah, it is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter.com/englandziam


End file.
